


the spidey switch (A Spiderman: Far From Home AU)

by ottersweet0560



Category: MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Gen, Pop stars, The Parent Trap AU, Wattpad parody, a mess of AUs, lizzie mcguire movie AU, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersweet0560/pseuds/ottersweet0560
Summary: disclaimer: this is a parody of wattpad ficspeter, ned, and mj go on a school trip to europe! there peter meets his lookalike, a british pop singer who's a sensation in europe but not really known in the states. what will happen??~author's note ~HI i am so excited to write this story uwu!! i hope u all enjoy it. i had a ton of fun writing it ^^this is based on the princess switch, the parent trap, the lizzie mcguire movie, and (of course) spiderman: homecoming/spiderman: far from homePlease note that the events of infinity war and endgame did not happen in this AU.Also, please note: I wrote and finished this fic before Far From Home came out (I started writing in January 2019). Enjoy :)





	1. a trip to europe

"Peter!! Wake up!" Aunt May yelled to Peter. She threw a shirt at him. 

"Ughhhhh May... five more minutes," Peter replied, running his hands through his caramel colored curls. 

"You have to pack or else you'll be late for the trip!" She ripped open his suitcase and stuffed piles of clothes and a toothbrush inside.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" Peter jumped out of bed. He quickly texted his group chat, which was just him, Ned, and MJ. 

 _I'm so excited for the trip!!!_ He added a million emojis to his otherwise small text.

 _ME TOO!! SEE U AT SCHOOL!!!!!_  Ned texted back. Peter smiled at his best friend's reply.

He ran to the bathroom to get changed and quickly ate his breakfast. He was so excited for this trip. He was counting down to it since the first day of school. "Thanks May!" She handed him his suitcase and he grabbed his backpack, rushing out the door. 

"LOVE YOU PETER! BE SAFE!" Aunt May yelled to him as he scrambled out their apartment.

"LOVE YOU TOO! I'll call you when I get to the airport!!" He retorted to his aunt, and scrambled down the stairs. 

\----

"Everyone who is going on the Europe trip: the buses are here so please head to the main entrance. I repeat: THE MAIN ENTRANCE. Please be sure to have your PERMISSION SLIPS WITH YOU or else you WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GO." The office manager screamed over the intercom during first period. 

"Alright class, I will read off the names of everyone who is free to go: Kayla, Peter, Michelle, Ned, Tyler, Christine, Thomas R., Jake, Flash...." Ms. Anderson read out loud from her computer. Everyone whose name was called out started to gather their stuff and head out the door. 

"Wow finally," MJ lifted her brown orbs from her book and left with the rest of the group. Ned and Peter screamed "ITS TIME MJ!!" They all walked together being the best friends they were. The unusually chilly morning left the kids running towards the bus to get out of the cold. 

"Okay who's sitting with who?" Ned asked.

"Eh, I don't care. Hey I'll sit with Kayla?" MJ quickly asked her team member from the Academic Decathlon team if it was ok to sit with her. Kayla said "yes" smiled and flipped her long black hair. They both sat together right in front of Peter and Ned. 

"Ned I'm so excited!! What are we gonna do on the bus though?" Peter asked.

"Let's watch a movie on my phone. I downloaded some last night," He pulled out a pair of headphones from his hoodie pocket and handed one to Peter. They started watching Aliens (the old movie).

\----

"Okay students lets not get lost in the airport. Please stay with your buddy when you get on the plane and when we get to the Paris Airport." Mr. Johnson, the coordinator of the Europe trip, announced to the group. 

Ned and Peter did their special handshake because they were so hyped for the trip. MJ pulled out three books from her van Gogh yellow themed backpack. 

"I'm pretty much set for the trip," she smiled at Kayla, Ned, and Peter. The group made their way together through the security checkpoint and to the terminal where their plane was! It was a miracle: the school group got to the plane just in time. The students loaded onto the plane and were settled in.

\----

**~Author's note~**

Thank u so much for reading!!!!


	2. a surprise encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter runs into someone who looks... very similar to him. what will happen??

r o m e, i t a l y

The group entered in a small tourist-y shop with a cute retro coffee shop on the side. A little bell rang as the group walked through the door, painted a bright turquoise color and looked pretty old.

"Hello!" An old woman said from the back of a counter.

"Hi"'s came from the group. Ned waved to her and she waved back.

"Let's look around!" said Kayla who plucked a baby pink beret from a hat stand.

"OooOooo this looks neat," said Ned who picked up a little teddy bear with the colors of the Italian flag. He turned around and picked up some magnets on a white pole.

Peter wandered around, searching for the perfect souvenir for his Aunt May. He spotted a couple scarves in the back and made his way there. Somehow, he felt like something life changing would happen there. Maybe it's my Spidey senses? He thought to himself.

He bumped into a stranger about the same height as himself as he made his way to May's souvenirs. A large body mirror stood beside the bin filled with scarves.

"Oh sorry mister!" Peter said to the stranger.

"Ugh, watch where youre going," the stranger said in a British accent, obviously annoyed. He wore sunglasses and a dark navy baseball cap.

That's weird. Why would he wear sunglasses inside? Peter thought to himself.

The stranger looked up at him and gasped. He lifted up his sunglasses to get a better look at the boy standing in front of him. Peter's eyes met the stranger's at the exact moment.

"W-what?!?" Peter whispered. The stranger and him looked into the mirror.

They were.... lookalikes? Or twins?

"Shut. Up." The British stranger retorted. The boys looked back at each other.

"What... what..." Peter was in shock.

"Excuse me, but who are you??!!" The British boy demanded. He had the same deep golden curls, chocolate orbs, and height as Peter, but he wore an expensive outfit and sunglasses, and, of course, a baseball cap.

"Um yeah, I have like the same question, too!" Peter shot back.

"You mean you don't know who I am??" The British boy lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"No idea," Peter said in a annoyed tone. The British boy dragged him by his shirt sleeve further into the back room and shut the door.

"I'm Aiden Earle, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

Peter stared at him blankly.

"You still don't know who I am? I was on the X-Factor! I bloody won the competition! And I'm famous all over the world!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

"Well you're not popular where I'm from!" He pointed to himself. "I seriously doubt anyone knows who you are in New York!"

"Wait-- you're from New York? I'm scheduled to play a show there this summer! And you didn't answer my question! Who are you?"

"Uh I'm just Peter. Peter Parker," he shrugged his shoulders.

"So a nobody?" Aiden cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess so," Peter replied, looking visibly offended.

"Wait--- I have an idea," Aiden said looking like the thinking emoji. "What if we switch places?!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You can pretend to be me and I'll pretend to be you!"

"I know what switching places is. Why do you wanna do it though?"

"Well, it's... hard to be famous. It's kind of a long story. Ah, bollocks, I'll tell ya. My mum died when I was three years old and my father... well... he forced me to become famous." Aiden slowly sat down on a crate, looking at the floor sadly.

Peter looked at the British boy with curls forming a halo around his face. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically. 

"Thanks, I guess," Aiden bit back tears. "My father is friends with Simon Cowell, and after One Direction broke up he called Mr. Cowell to arrange for my appearance on the X-Factor. The competition was rigged so that I won. And now I'm a superstar," Aiden's voice cracked at the last word.

Aiden stood up. "Wellll it isn't all that bad. You get a lot of a fans, get a lot of perks, and you get to travel a lot! But I miss being free to be unnoticed... and that's why I wanna switch places with you, Peter!" 

"Umm... Aiden I feel bad for ya but I don't know if I wanna commit to this," Peter looked to the door.

"Please Peter! Do this for me? Let's just do this for a week, okay lad?" Aiden grabbed Peter's shoulders and pleaded.

"Weeelll alright then. But just for a week, okay?" 

"It's a deal, Mr. Parker!" The boys shook hands with each other.

"Oh shoot. We gotta change clothes though." Peter remembered.

"Not now! We'll switch tomorrow! Here, let's get each other's cell numbers and I'll text you and send a cab for you to come to my suite tomorrow morning," Aiden handed Peter his phone. They exchanged phone numbers and exited the back room. Aiden put back on his hat and glasses and left the gift shop through a side door.

"Hey Peter! Dude we were looking all over for you," Ned said, running up to him.

"Ohh yeah, sorry man. I got lost in the back," Peter grinned nervously.

"Ooookay?" Ned looked at him skeptically.

"Let's just go, ok?" Peter added quickly.

"Sounds good. The bus is here." The gang rejoined the rest of the school group outside.


	3. the superstar life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they switched and now stuff happens. enjoy :)

_r o m e,   i t a l y_

Peter was woken up by a violent RING RING. The caller ID displayed Aiden's full name. Peter answered his pohne.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Where are you? I texted you about a billion times!! The cab is outside your hotel!" Aiden shouted impatiently.

"Sorry I'm sorry Aiden. I stayed up late with Ned playing Roblox on his laptop," 

"Ro- _what_? Nevermind, just come quickly!" 

Peter hurried out of bed, changed out of his Hello Kitty pajama bottoms, and grabbed his backpack and spiderman suit. 

"Peter?" Ned woke up to a speedy anxious Peter being too noisy to respect his much needed sleep. 

"Sorry man. Uhh it's the Spidey duties I gotta do! There's a," Peter tried to think of a plausible situation. "old woman.. being chased by a robber outside?" 

"Okay whatever," Ned fell back asleep.

"Phew, glad I got out of that one," Peter said to himself.

\----

"Hi Mister Cab Driver!" Peter rushed into the back seat. Aiden translated Peter's greeting in perfect Italian to the driver.

"Hello!" The driver replied cheerfully with a little wave.

Aiden turned around to face Peter from the front seat. "We were waiting over ten minutes for you!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry! Sorry sorry," Peter stammered out.

"Americans...." Aiden said not-so-quietly and enough for Peter to hear.

Aiden gave directions to the driver to the suite and off they went. The city of Rome passed by as Peter blissfully watched outside his window. 

The driver at last pulled in front of the hotel Aiden stayed at. 

"Here we are!" the driver exclaimed. Peter fumbled for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Oh shoot-- Aiden look I'm so sorry man but I forgot my wallet," Peter rambled an apology.

Aiden shot a look back but pulled out his wallet without a word. "Grazie!" Aiden said and got out of the cab.

"Thank you sir!!" Peter said. He grabbed his backpack and opened his car door to exit the cab. When he got out, he was amazed by the sight of the hotel. It was clearly 5 stars, had a beautiful fountain in the front, and bright marble walls that shone in the sunlight. 

"Well, are you coming or not?" Aiden put a hand on his hip.

"Y-yeah of course," Peter said relutantly pulling his attention away from the magnificent building in front of him. 

Inside the hotel was a dazzling statue recreation of an Italian statue. It was something like da Vinci could have made in the present. Aiden led Peter to a gold encrusted elevator and up to his suite.

The suite absolutely dazzled Peter. It was bigger than the rooms of Peter, Ned, MJ, and Kayla combined. Heck, it was practically bigger than an entire floor of the hotel they were staying at!

"Okay so I was thinking about the plan last night," Aiden said in a posh British accent, "and so I made a Power point detailing all of it,"

He led him to a couch asked him to sit down and pulled up his powerpoint on his rose gold Macbook. 

**~Author's note**~

Hi!! I hope you are enjoying so far. Basically in this scene Aiden shows Peter all the stuff he has to do during the week and asks (forces) Peter to do them. I'm gonna come back to this and write it later so I can get to the juicy parts ^^ uwu

Ok back to the story :)

\-----

"Okay, you got all of that??" Aiden asked Peter.

"Yeah, it's crystal clear," Peter replied. Man he had to keep track of a lot of stuff. He didn't know the superstar life was super busy! Autographs, fan meet-ups, managing his twitter and ig account... it was kind of overwhelming to be honest. 

"Okay lad now we got to switch our outfits. You can change over there," Aiden pointed to a bright marble door with gold accents, "That's the bathroom, mate."

"Okkayy," Peter replied, got up, and went to the bathroom to changed. He changed out of his clothes, a Midtown high sweatshirt, nerdy t-shirt, jeans, and low top navy Converse, and put on a fresh bathrobe.

"Done. Here ya go," He handed Aiden his clothes.

"Your style is so... tasteless, but it'll do," Aiden retorted snobbishly, "go and pick an outfit from the closet---no not that one the other one---yes there."

The boys switched outfits in different rooms and when they were done, they met in front of a huge mirror. The looked at themselves in the mirror and quickly looked at each other. Peter wore a plain white v-neck, a tan bomber jacket, tight black skinny jeans, and black vans. Aiden was plainly dressed in Peter's clothes, looking like a normal high school American boy. He smiled to himself.  _Perfect, I'll never be noticed by the bloody paparazzi now_ , he thought to himself.

"Oh wow, you look stunning, Parker! Wait-- Emily!! Can you come here, love?" Aiden called to his stylist. 

"COMING!!" Emily yelled from the other room joined to Aiden's suite.

"Wait what?" Peter looked around. He saw a woman, probably in her thirties, with bright red hair flowing past her shoulders and dazzling emerald orbs. She was tall, wearing a blazer and chic pants. 

"Hello, dah-ling!" She kissed Aiden on the cheek and held out her hand to shake Peter's. The two shook hands and Peter introduced himself.

"Ahh, so you're American? Let's get you fixed up!" She took Peter by the hand and let him to a salon-like room. "Now just sit down in that chair-- yes go on dah-ling! Don't be shy." 

Peter sat down and closed his eyes. Emily had fun styling his hair and played upbeat pop music during her worktime. The whole process took about 1 hour. 

"Viola! We are finished my love!" Emily turned Peter's chair around so he could face himself in the mirror.

"Woahh," Peter marveled at hair in the mirror. He looked kind of like a mix between Liam and Harry from One Direction. He jumped out of the chair. "Thank you Miss Emily!" he called to her.

"Anytime love!" She called back, admiring the American boy. 

\-----

Peter shyly opened the door to return to the suite. He was kind of self-conscious of his overtly-done look now. 

"Mr. Parker, you look stunning!" Aiden called out to Peter with a smirk, "But one more thing." Aiden handed him a pair of designer sunglasses.

"You'll want to avoid... unwanted attention with these bad boys," Aiden warned. Peter put them on and finally the Aiden Earle look was complete!

"Yeah.. wait a minute. How are we going to be each other with our voices?"

"Oh yes! I completely forgot. Umm... show me your best British accent now!" Aiden commanded.

"Uhhh--- hello there mate!" Peter exclaimed in an exaggerated British accent. Aiden face-palmed.

"OKay I guess we don't have much time so just keep practicing, lad," Aiden replied, annoyed at Peter's incompetence.

"Well how bout you try to do an American accent?" Peter crossed his arms.

"Okay I will! Hey y'all, I'm shook AF! Are you going to that party? I heard it's gonna be LIT!!" Aiden dabbed at the end of his little act.

"I hate you," Peter replied with a flat face.

"Love you do, dah-ling," Aiden retorted sarcastically, "Ok seriously we don't have much time left. Go to the limosine and head to your fan meet-up. Just sign autographs there, take selfies, and try not to talk a lot." Aiden said pushing Peter towards the door. 

"Ok ok I will. Call me if you need anything. Just follow the group and act like a teenager okay Aiden? Ned talks a lot so you won't have to carry a lot of conversations. MJ will probably figure out who you are so be careful around here," Peter instructed.

"Ok I will. You know my number, Mr. Earle," Aiden winked at Peter.

"OH oh yeah! Thanks a lot, lad!" Peter replied with a slightly improved British accent.

"Anytime dude," Aiden said in a wayy more convincing American accent.

 

**~Author's Note~**

Hi I hope you liked this chapter!!! I had a lot of fun writing it ^^

Well that's the end! Okay byeeeee


	4. a day of switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav chapter --- peter is a sweetheart and yeah. enjoy!

r o m e,    i t a l y

"I just gotta play it cool," Peter said to himself under his breath. He got into the black limousine parked in front of the hotel, which was waiting for Aiden Earle. 

"Hello, sir! I apologize for my late arrival," Peter said to the driver in a phony British accent.

"No worries, as long as you've arrived that's all I'm concerned about," the driver replied in a thick British accent. 

"Wait-- you're not Italian?!" Peter wondered a bit too loudly.

"Of course I'm not Italian, mate! Are you kiddin' me right now? I've been your driver since you've become a famous lad!" the driver looked at Peter skeptically. 

"OH that's right! I'm sorry m-mate. I just have a bad headache right now and I... couldn't see you clearly with ma' shades on," Peter said quickly making up an excuse.

"That's quite alright. Just hop in. And I've got some pain killers here if you need 'em," the driver replied with a cheeky grin. A butler with a huge mustache opened the door for Peter and he climbed into the backseat. 

"No no it's fine. The headache is--- I don't even feel it anymore--- POOF-- gone just like that," Peter chuckled nervously. The driver stared at him with disbelief and shook his head.

"Soooo what are we doing today exactly?" Peter quickly changed the subject with the driver, with a hint of his American accent slipping into his disguise. 

"Well we are just gonna take you to your Meet-And-Greet and then we'll head over to some fancy restaurant and then you'll go to your rehearsal for your concert at the end of the week," the driver said while starting the GPS on his phone.

"Sounds like a lovely time," Peter said with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

"Well isn't someone peppy today, eh?" The driver poked fun at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said, not having a snappy comeback this time. The driver laughed and pulled away from the curb, driving towards the first stop of the day.

\-----

Peter scrolled through his feeds while he waited to arrive at his destination. Being a naturally curious person, he typed in "aiden earle" into the Twitter search bar.

"'Bad Boy' Pop Star Aiden Earle Filmed Roasting a Hater In a Hotel Lobby," one headline read. An opinion piece for Buzzfeed stated: "Is Pop Star Aiden Earle the Most Controversial British Celeb??" 

Peter scrolled down further to read tweets directly referencing his lookalike.

"wow #aidenearle is cancelled... what a trash bag lol," one tweet read. Peter grimaced. He had no idea that Aiden got so much bad publicity. He scrolled through the replies.

"HE'S STILL MY BBY OWO" one account named "~WE STAN AIDEN EARLE ~" replied. 

 _Huh, at least he has some... loyal fans?_  Peter thought and lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. 

He clicked on the username. The bio read: "AIDEN'S ARMY ~~ We stan one (1) cinnamon roll!! HATERS WILL BE BLOCKED." The icon was an edit of Aiden's face with a pink flower crown and cute pattern background. Peter pulled back his head and his eyes widened.  _Extremely loyal fans_ , he thought to himself.

"Aiden, we have arrived, mate!" The driver turned his body to face Peter.

"OH--- yeaH! Right," Peter jumped and clumsily put away his phone in a state of being startled. He gathered his backpack and bomber jacket. "Thank you again Mister..." Peter tried to think of another distraction to avoid embarrassment.

"William Edmond Lewis! Thought you would remember mah name, lad? Are you sure ya feelin' okay? Do you  _still_ need pain kill--" Mr. Lewis replied.

"NO no no I'm fine! Thanks again! Sorry I had a mild headache after my FIRST headache but it's gone now I PROMISE," Peter hastily said though not very convincingly. 

"Well alrighty then? Enjoy ya Meet-And-Greet lad," Mr. Lewis said with a dubious look. 

"I will!! Thank you again," Peter yelled, his American accent poorly disguised. He slid out of the car, shut the door, and ran out to the Meet-And-Greet area.

"What a strange kid," Mr. Lewis muttered to himself and pulled out of the loading area.

\-----

Peter stepped out into the area and was escorted by security guards. A crowd gathered, mostly made up of teens and their parents, and they screamed when they saw Peter step toward their way. 

"AIDEN!!!! TI AMO!!!!" a group of teens screamed. People took out their phones and started taking pictures or sending videos to their ig and snapchat stories.

"Please do not pass the red ropes and wait for your turn to get a picture and autograph," some security guards said through microphones (in Italian of course). 

Peter was overwhelmed to say in the least. He was ushered towards a table with a glittering black table cloth overlaying it glamorously. 

"Ok, now you can stay here and do your meet and greet here," one of the managers said in English to Peter.

"Oh ok. Thank you Miss!" Peter said cheerfully, remembering to use his British accent. He took off his glasses to see Aiden's fans more clearly. Two girls were first in line.

"Can you please sign this poster?" One of the girls said in English and nervously held out her poster. She covered her growing smile with her hand.

"Yeah of course!" Peter said and used one of the black sharpies on the table. He started signing his own name but quickly crossed it out and drew some random scribbles he hoped would look generic enough to be Aiden's signature.  _Shoot... I should've looked up his signature before I got here_ , Peter thought to himself. Then he stood in front of the white sheet with Aiden's logo with the girls and took a picture with them. 

"Thank you! Grazie," both girls said and waved cutely to Peter.

"Yeah anytime!!" Peter smiled shyly. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, faster than when he was swinging through Queens as Spiderman. He was so happy that people were so excited to see him, even if it was for Aiden instead of himself.  _Maybe the celebrity life isn't so bad_ , Peter thought.

Peter repeated this process until the last people came to see him in line. It was a little girl wearing bright yellow overalls holding hands with her mom. The girl jumped up and down, being absolutely elated to see her idol. Peter couldn't help himself but climb out of his seat and hug her. 

"AHHHHH!!" The girl screamed and hugged him tightly back. Peter was smiling ear to ear.

"Awwwww!" Her mom held her hands to her face, then took out her phone and took pictures of the adorable encounter. Little did he know that some fans that stayed behind took out their phones and started recording the event. The video was posted to their snapchat and instagram stories and uploaded to Twitter.

"Thank you so much for seeing me!!" Peter exclaimed to her.

"C-can we get a selfie with you?" The girl's mom asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Of course!" Peter took about a million selfies with the girl and her mom. 

"Grazie!! Aiden ti amo!!" The little girl exclaimed as her mom gathered her to leave the Meet-And-Greet area. Peter waved to her so hard he thought he'd break his own arm but it would be worth it.  _I can't wait to tell Ned about this! Or maybe I shouldn't tell him??_ Peter contemplated.

"Mr. Earle, let's go!" Mr. Lewis called from the limousine and honked his horn.

"Coming!! Thank you again!" He called to his Meet-And-Greet team. His loyal team waved back to him. Peter ran back to the limo in high spirits and with his backpack in hand. The only thing he regretted was that he couldn't add the events that happened to his Europe vlog.

\-----

Aiden got to the hotel where the Midtown kids stayed via Uber. He carefully snuck to the elevator and walk-ran to the room Peter shared with Ned. Since it was still early enough that the kids haven't left for their tour of Rome, he needed to  _not_  get caught by a teacher or chaperone. Aiden carefully opened the door to the room, and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Hey Peter," said Ned nonchalantly.

"You're not Peter," MJ said at the same time Ned spoke with her arms crossed. 

"W-what? Of course I'm Peter!" Aiden defended himself with a 10/10 American accent if he did say so himself.

"Peter wears his backpacks on both shoulders, not slung on one. You're wearing hair gel. You're wearing red Converse, which he wears only if his aunt makes him. You don't slouch. You didn't greet Ned with a Vine reference. You didn't slam the door," MJ cooly pointed out.

"How the heck did you know all of that?!??" Aiden was extremely dumbfounded yet impressed. MJ merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait if you aren't Peter... then who are you?" Ned asked and tilted his head.

"Uhhh... just google 'Aiden Earle,'" Aiden replied with his normal British accent.

"Aiden with an 'A' or an 'E'?" MJ asked and glanced at Aiden.

"With an 'E' and my last name is spelled 'E-A-R-L-E,'" 

"British pop singer... hottest British celeb of the year..." Ned read out loud, skimming headlines that popped up from Google, "'Pop Star Aiden Earle Shows His Heart of Gold'?" Ned read out the newest story. He clicked the link and stumbled on a blurry phone video of Peter giving a little girl a hug during a Meet-And-Greet event.

"Wa-wa-wait let me see the video," Aiden rushed over to Ned's laptop. His eyes widened in shock.  _Who the hell did Peter think he was?_  Aiden thought and quickly called him. 

"Ned search up my name on Twitter," Aiden instructed Ned. He opened a new tab and saw that "Aiden Earle" was a trending topic on Twitter as well as one of those trending story things on the front page. He clicked on his name and saw that the original video was retweeted hundreds of times. 

"'ooo-wooo Aiden is our bb we love him so muccchhh,'" Ned read out one tweet in a monotone voice. Just then, Peter answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He was back in Aiden's suite so he could talk in his normal voice.

"PETER what the HELL was that??" Aiden talk-yelled at him.

"What was what," Peter replied, genuinely confused.

"Google me and see for yourself," Aiden replied sassily.

"Okayy I am... oh my gosh, I didn't know it'd blow up," Peter replied, muttering the last bit to himself.

"PARKER WHy would you do this??? Oh no no no no this is so terrible. People are going to know something sketchy is happening," Aiden shook his head and lamented to himself. 

"Aiden, this is actually good publicity for you. Look at what people are saying about you," MJ pointed to the tweets piling in praising Peter's act of kindness. Aiden nodded slowly in agreement.

"Aiden are you still there?? Look I know that MJ already figured out we switched places"

"Hey!" Ned heard over the phone put on speaker.

"Sorry Ned. But please please don't tell anyone!!" Peter's voice pleaded with anxiety.

"Uhhhh okay we won't," Ned assured Peter though skeptically.

"Yeah same," MJ added.

"Thank you guys so much I owe you one,"

"Uh yeah you do," MJ replied and went back to reading her book.

"Okay bye Peter I'm going to hang up now. We gotta go to our tour. Keep doing that boost up my ratings," Aiden said.

"Okay byeeeeeee," Peter hung up.

Aiden paced around the room nervously.

"Dude-- what's going on now?" Ned asked.

"I dunno lad... I've never had a 'normal teenage life,'" Aiden said with air quotes.

"Don't worry. Um, we'll help you okay?" Ned assured this weird British version of Peter.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks mate," Aiden ran his hands through his golden sunshine colored hair and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\-----

~**Author's note**~

Thank you so much for reading :3 that's the end of this chapter!!


	5. the rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to introduce our villian-ish.

p a r i s,   f r a n c e

Qüentin Bek looked into the mirror. He had on a black leather jacket, tight black pants, and black Chuck Taylors. He had slicked back warm chocolate-colored hair and misty periwinkle eyes that transformed into a light shade of turquoise in the sunlight. He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly and put on his shades.

"It's go time," he said to himself. He whipped out his phone and started to tweet, "can't wait for the concert in a week. see you bekers all there. peace," when he saw that he had a DM. 

-

JohnSmith123: Spider-man has been sighted in Rome. Look out for him. Don't let him see our lab

therealquentinbek: thanks. ill look out for him. btw why are you dming me here.

JohnSmith123: I didn't think Mysterio had a Twitter.

therealquentinbek: just text me instead. 

-

Sighing, Qüentin put away his phone. He would deal with Spidey later. Right now, he had to focus on keeping up with his fans.  _Leave them wanting more_ , he thought to himself. He took a mirror pic of himself with flash with a smoldering look on his face. He captioned the pic with the tweet he was writing before he got the DM. 

Instantly, he got likes and, well, rather delighted reactions from the fans.  _Damn, they were thirsty_ , thought Qüentin as he closed out of the app. He was headed to rehearsal for the show.

As he walked out the door, he grabbed a tiny vault of poisonous chemicals and handheld device used to create smoke and shoved them into the pocket of his leather jacket.

\-----

r o m e,   i t a l y

The Midtown High kids boarded a double-decker bright tomato red bus. They were each handed earbuds as they settled down in their seats. Aiden sat with Ned on the top deck as MJ and Kayla sat in the row in front of them. Aiden fiddled with the dial and set the tour commentary to English mode and plugged in headphones for Ned and himself.  _Well THIS will be interesting_ , Aiden thought as he embarked on his first experience as a normal teen.

"Hey Aiden-- I-I mean Peter-- how did you become famous??" Ned asked, turning his attention to the popstar.

"Umm, well my dad knows Simon Cowell personally, so he set up a contract with him and me to launch my music career and... it all blew up from there," Aiden said matter-of-factly, trying to mask his pain at the harsh memories the question brought him.

"Oh wow. That's cool I guess. But, like, do you like it?" Ned tilted his head slightly.

"Uhhh... it has it's perks I guess? It's alright," Aiden shrugged and dramatically flipped his luscious hair. 

Without Aiden or Ned noticing, MJ intently listened to their conversation in front of them. She felt... pity? For this boy she just met? Bitter at the rude way Aiden treated her friends, but also a sadness she couldn't quite locate the source of.

"Do you... like memes?" Ned tried to keep the conversation alive.

"Uhh. I dunno. I don't really look at them," Aiden furrowed his eyebrows at this odd question.

"Uh I don't think you can disguise yourself as an American teen and  _not_  like memes," Ned countered, "Here. Just look at these and like pretend to laugh or whatever," he shoved his phone into the British boy's face, which displayed a cross between a dank Shrek and bongo cat meme. Aiden let out a genuine laugh.

"What the h--that's absolutely insane!" Aiden couldn't stop giggling.

"Seeee? We gotta get you meme-cultured by the end of today," Ned grinned and scrolled through his phone album titled "dank memes for edgy teens." Ned held up his phone and let Aiden scroll through his album, practically laughing at everything on there.

 Ned and Aiden couldn't stop laughing and were almost on the floor until they were reprimanded by one of the tour bus employees. They quickly settled down and chilled on the way to their destination.

\-----

"We have just arrived to the famous Colosseum! Please do not forget your personal belongings and be ready to board the bus when your tour guides instruct you. Grazie!" The English commentator alerted the teens. The kids filed out of the bus and onto the site of the Colosseum. Immediately everyone had their phones out and started taking pictures of the massive historical landmark. 

"Woahh," Aiden marveled at the sight. He was here--in person-- viewing one of the most famous places on Earth. Though he traveled extensively, he was never allowed to spend much time in one place. 

"Wow, this is definitely going on my story!" Kayla exclaimed, "Hey Peter can you take a picture of me in front of the Colosseum?" She handed him her phone protected by an adorable marble pink phone case.

"Uhh yeah! Sure, man," Aiden switched back to his American accent.

"MJ!! Get over here!" She gestured to where she was standing. MJ quickly placed herself within the line of sight of Aiden next to Kayla. Aiden snapped a couple pics for Kayla's snapchat story and handed her back her phone.

"Thank you sooo much Peter!" She exclaimed and flashed him a dazzling smile. She glanced at her phone. "Oh I just realized that I'm not friends with you on Snapchat. Can you hand me your phone? I wanna give you photo credit," Kayla said while typing a quick caption.

"Uhhh," Aiden was legitimately stunned.  _What do I do???_  He thought to himself. He looked to Ned for help. 

"Uh-- sorry Kayla. Peter, uh, h-he was logged out of his account. Got hacked. Maybe next time?" Ned quickly covered Aiden.

"Oh ok. Sorry bout that Peter. That really sucks," Kayla gave Aiden a cute-sy frown. 

"It's alright. No worries," Aiden laughed nervously. Kayla turned from the boys and followed the group to begin their tour of the Colosseum.  _What the hell was that, Aiden?_  He cursed himself. He never lost his cool.  _Maybe switching places was a mistake_ , he thought. 

Just then Aiden got a call from Peter. He dashed away from the group to answer it.

"Wait Aiden you can't do that," Ned called after him.

"Hello??" Aiden ignored Ned and answered the call.

"Hey Aiden. Who's... Q-quooentin--Quinten--whatever. Whats-his-face? Who is he?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Qüentin Bek? He's my rival," Aiden answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Yea that guy. Oh really? Dang I thought all those celebrity rivals are fake," Peter answered.

"Yeah pretty much they are. I haven't met him, but my agents say it's good for popularity to have a rival. Especially if you're in music," Aiden heard an eerily long pause from the other end "Peter...? Did you do something bollocks?"

"Uhm. I may have accidentally gotten into a Twitter fight with some of his fans?"

"MATE I WILL-- UGHHHH," Aiden face palmed and sighed, "Okay okay this can be fixed. Just quickly apologize and stay. Off. Of. My. Twitter," Aiden gritted his teeth at the last syllable. 

"I-I will! Sorry man. Umm okay got it. Thanks. How's Ned and MJ?" Peter said while lying on the most comfortable bed he will probably ever sleep on in Aiden's suite. 

"They're good. Good. Ned showed me a bunch of memes and we laughed for a long time at that... MJ... She's good also! Didn't talk to me much," Aiden thought back to the previous events of the day.

"That's good to hear! Hey, man, I gotta go now. We're gonna do some rehearsal stuff!" Peter exclaimed, "Wait... do I have to sing for it?" Peter's heart began to race.

"Oh no all you have to do is follow the dance choreographer and then they'll give you the set list--wait a minute," Aiden face-palmed. "Peter, mate, I have to switch back before the concert on Friday," he grimaced.

"Yeah no problem that's all good. Heyy I gotta go, okay? Text me if you need anything and Mr. Lewis is waiting for me so I gotta go. Byeeee!" Peter hung up.

"See ya," Aiden said too late. He turned around and joined the rest of the group on the tour. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to the superstar life just yet.

~~~~~

Thank you for reading this chapter!!!!! uwu


	6. a spider in the smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets with a familiar SHIELD director and investigates some shady (or should I say mysterious) business

w e d n e s d a y 

r o m e,    i t a l y

Peter woke up bathed in sunlight (not literally but you know what I mean). His mocha colored locks revealed amber flakes of gold. Laying in the softest blanket ever, completely undisturbed, he was in heaven. Well, actually, there were a couple things he was missing. May, MJ, Ned, MJ...  _wait a minute did he just list MJ twice_? 

He lifted his angelic head off of the pillow and rubbed his eyes.  _What time is it?_ He wondered and looked at his alarm clock. 10:07 AM.

"What? I gotta go!!" Peter said to himself. He jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to get changed. Shoot, he forgot that he had rehearsal at 11:00 AM sharp!!

Peter did his daily Aiden Earle routine, completing his look with his celebrity sunglasses and baseball cap. He would be needing to be secret in this disguise.  _Why isn't my Spiderman suit this low maintenance?_  He thought as he changed out of his--actually Aiden's--- silk pajama bottoms. He grabbed an apple, his backpack (the one that's lasted the longest compared to the ones which were stolen due to his Spiderman duties), and rushed out the door to his cab with the man with the best English accent ever in his humble opinion. 

"Hey there, lad!" Mr. Lewis greeted Peter cheerfully as always.

"Hi there Mr. Lewis? How's it hanging?" Peter slid in to the back seat more naturally now. He mentally congratulated himself for his secret Spider-man pun.  

"It's alright, just waiting for you. Since when are you an early riser, mate?" Mr. Lewis prodded playfully. 

"Uhhmmm since yesterday! Actually, I'm not really a morning person, I just been sleeping really well these past couple of days," Peter rambled in his slightly improved British accent.  

"Ahh that's quite wonderful, mate." Mr. Lewis grinned. He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

\--- 

Peter struggled with dancing. It wasn't like he had much practice besides with Aunt May. He had missed his Homecoming dance with Liz since he had to throw hands with her dad. Who was a villain. Who was also harboring alien technology at the time.  _Ya know, just normal teenage everyday stuff,_  he thought to himself. 

"Mr. Earle! Let's start from the top! A one, two, three, four..." his dance instructor commanded.

Peter clumsily copied the moves from his instructor, but fell on his feet more than a couple times. 

"Ayyyy, let's take five, then? Go get some air, ok?" His instructor waved him off and went over to her laptop to write down some notes.

"Thank you," Peter turned on his heels and went over to the exit, which led to a flat parking lot outside of the venue.

Peter breathed in the fresh air and felt senerity in this Italian parking lot... which, unfortunately, didn't last that long.

"Peter Parker?" a deep voice called to him. 

Peter turned his head around. 

"Nick Fury??? Mr. F-Fury sir?" Peter jolted at the sight of the Avengers founder. 

"Yeah, you got my name right. Anyway, you've been declining my calls. What's your excuse for that?" Fury lifted an eyebrow. 

"Uhhm. Uh w-well, I-I-I" 

"Just spit it out, kid." 

"I switched places with this British pop star and now he's hanging out with my school friends and I'm pretending to be him." Peter's eyes were now  _wide_  open.

Fury was stunned. "Wow... that was stupidly honest. Okay... well, then stop. We got work for you to do here, kid." 

"Wait, what? But sir I promised I would do this until Friday!" Peter argued.

Fury tilted his head with a deadpan expression. "Kid. You have  _super_ powers. This guy's just some Twitter famous dude who occasionally sings. You got work to do, c'mon."

"W-wait! Uhh... how'd you find me here?"

"Baby monitor." Fury replied nonchalantly. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"What do you have for me to do? Also, I just can't leave here! I have to at least finish this rehearsal, Mr. Fury."

"Mysterio. He's roaming around in Rome," Fury cracked a small smile. 

Peter started at him nervously. 

 "Tough crowd... anyway, he's some kind of Dr. Strange type. He's creating potions and distributing them to HYDRA agents in Europe. Our agents say that he's hypnotizing people with his music along with his work in the chemical labs." 

"Wait... do you have a picture of him? Like, does he have another identity?" 

"Our sources say that he poses as musician Quentin Bek---"

"MR. FURY!"

Fury shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry, sir, my bad, but I know him! I mean, not as me, but he's Aiden's rival!! I can keep this switch thing and track down and catch Mysterio!" 

"Aiden..?" Fury lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah my bad. He's the guy I'm pretending to be and they're like pop star rivals or something," 

"Oookay," Fury drew out the 'ok' for quite a bit skeptically, "This is kinda a stupid plan, but you got yourself into this, so I guess we can use it for our advantage."

Peter mentally dabbed. " Sorry sir but I gotta go back to my practice," Peter used air quotes around the word 'practice'.

Fury started walking the opposite way. "Alright, kid. I'll talk more later. And," Fury turned his head around. "Answer your damn calls."

"W-will do sir," Peter stammered.

\-----

s o m e w h e r e     m y s t e r i o u s     a n d     a b a n d o n e d   ( but not quite abandoned )

w e d n e s d a y

Qüentin looked at his phone, tracking his follower count and chemical poison orders all at once. This month he had a particularly large demand in Europe, since the HYDRA agents were... out of stock? Whatever, it had to do with something that happened after the Sokovia attacks couple years ago. The chesnut colored hair man was just pleased that he was making bank. 

He set his phone down on some stacked crates, and started to comb his luscious hair to get the perfect  _swoosh_. While staring at his reflection in the mirror, he absent-mindedly thought about his fight with  _the_  Aiden Earle on Twitter. Well, actually, it wasn't really a fight. He guesses that the kid accidentally got into some stan drama, which then spiralled into a fight with his stans, and the rest was an hour long "cancel" session. Yeesh, he could not get a break. Like,  _ever._

At least his Mysterio business was going smoothly. 

Then maybe he could... 

He shook his head. His dream would have to wait. He sadly looked down at his acoustic guitar, stashed carefully next to his pile of treasured items. A gift from his mother, he picked it up slowly, and examined the small scratches that decorated its outer surface. Looking around to see if anyone was there first, he then sat down on a crate and picked up his guitar and phone. He placed his guitar gently along his lap, and hit record on his phone.

"Idea number... whatever. It's like 7:03 PM, we're in Rome... yeah. Here we go,"

He started strumming a simple riff, which turned into a series of complex plucking and strumming. He quick for a brief interlude where he recited one of his poems, written on the subway or train, kept for the perfect time on his notes app. He then resumed the song, finishing with a bridge inspired by Fleet Foxes, one of his idolized bands, and one of the most mainstream he listened to. 

He quickly stopped the recording on his phone as soon as he was done. No one would hear these except for himself. 

 

\----

w e d n e s d a y  ( n i g h t )

r o m e, i t a l y

 

Peter squinted at the dim screen in front of him, set at the lowest setting possible. He was lying in bed, playing Roblox on his laptop made from dumpster computer parts, a unique hobby of his if he'd say so himself. He wouldn't dare touch Aiden's Mac after the accidental Twitter fight. 

Someone knocked on the door. Groggily, Peter stretched and walked over to the door. On the other side, Fury stood with a futuristic looking briefcase.

"Good morning, sunshine," Fury said sarcastically and walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Fury," Peter yawned and stretched.

"Let me give you the run down on Mysterio," Fury opened the brief case, which projected a holographic mess of data around the two. Oh dang, Peter should've gotten some sleep. It got  _way_ too bright in the moment. He rubbed his poor eyes, then sat down on the bed as Fury gave the presentation.

"Mysterio, AKA Quentin Bek, is a distributor of these small chemical potions," a 3D model of the chemical potions faded on the screen.

"He has labs hidden across Europe. We're guessing he's been in Rome for about three weeks, most likely for a large shipment," Fury explained, tapping and pointing to images seamlessly.

"Wait-- why would he want to be a pop star then?" Peter tilted his head slightly.

"Well, thanks to Natasha Romanoff," Peter nodded at the familiar name, "we discovered his method of distributing. HYDRA agents show up to his concerts among the fans," a few blurry pictures of HYDRA agents appeared on the screen.

"Hold on, they are so obviously bad guys. Like, just _look_  at them," Peter pointed to the pics. 

"Yeah, kid, we figured that out back in like 2014. But, Quentin's 'aesthetic' is all black clothes, just like the agents. They blend in more with the kids at his concert,"

"Oh yeah, that looks like that one band? The 1975?"

"You listen to them?"

"Ehh, just like the popular stuff,"

"Yep, and here's the catch: the fans are reportedly hypnotized during the concerts. And to conceal these agents further, Quentin releases smoke during the concerts. You know, for the 'aesthetic,'" Fury explained.

"Dang... that's kinda incredible, Mr. Fury,"

"If he wasn't on HYDRA's side, he would probably be a member of our team," 

"He kinda reminds me of Doctor Strange? Ya know that wizard guy?"

"Good eye, kid. We're not sure if he had any contact with the Ancient One or any other Doctor Strange-types. Now that you're informed, your job is to track him down and get the code to all of his locations," Fury handed Peter a small USB drive, "Use this to store the info. Top secret. S.H.I.E.L.D. business, "

Peter held the flash drive in his hands and marveled at it. "Y-yeah, I will Mr. Fury," Peter stammered.

\---

w e d n e s d a y ( l a t e r   t h a t   n i g h t)

r o m e,  i t a l y

  
Peter woke up at some random time in the morning. His laptop was dead and he forgot his charger in his hotel room with Ned, so he decided to go scout for Mysterio. He put on his spidey suit, opened the window of Aiden's beautiful and expensive hotel room, and took off into the night. 

Peter ran from roof to roof, backpack on his, well, back, and USB drive tightly in his hand. 

"KAREN! Reconnaissance mode please!!" Peter called to his robot assistant. 

"Reconnaissance mode activated," KAREN replied in a friendly albeit robotic tone. 

Peter could see through the buildings he was swinging past, when he spotted some shady business going on in a Costco-like warehouse. He momentarily took off the spy mode, and saw smoke dissipating from the top of the building. He stopped, and swung to the top of the shady building. 

"KAREN, is this the hideout?"

"I have no record of Mysterio's hideout, Peter."

"Sorry, it was a rhetorical question," He found a window at the top and pryed it open with a bit of struggle. He dropped down from the window into a metal stairway with a big THUNK noise. 

 _Oh shoot I shouldn't done that_ \---Peter thought.

"What?" a voice called from downstairs. 

Peter thwiped a web up to the ceiling and crawled rapidly towards a corner.

The shadowy figure emerged from the bottom and quickly jogged up the noisy stairs. Peter saw Qüentin Bek's chestnut hair.  _It's him_ , Peter thought.  _It's really him_.

Qüentin whipped his head around in terror. Then he sighed, and hurried back down to his lab. 

Peter sighed to himself. He carefully crawled down the wall and looked for Qüentin's lab, which wasn't that hard to find since it was the only brightly lit part of the room. He peered into the space.

"KAREN, record please," Peter whispered.

"Recording starting now," 

Peter could see a red dot at the top left of his screen, indicating that KAREN was recording the scene in front of him. He zoomed in to see Qüentin whisking a small beaker with a neon purple potion. Smoke surrounded him as he crafted his concoction. 

Then Peter yawned. Loudly.

"WHO'S THERE?" Qüentin yelled and ran towards the stairs.

Peter yeeted up to the window, webbing Qüentin in the process, and ran off the building. He swung roof tops until he landed onto the balcony of Aiden's hotel room. He hoped that Fury wouldn't find out about his rookie mistake that night.

 

~~~

Author's note: 

thank you so much for reading!!! this chapter was  a lot of fun to write ^^


	7. the waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the day before Peter and Aiden have to switch back... what happens next for them?

r o m e,    i t a l y

t h u r s d a y  (n o o n)

Aiden walked along side Ned, MJ, and Kayla as Ned argued for the superiority of Roblox over Minecraft. They were going to gelato after lunch, which was insanely good. Aiden was opened up to the world of street food thanks to the trip and his new friends. 

"It's so much better! I mean, not really, but it has the same meme energy as Club Penguin," Ned explained to the small group of friends. Aiden still couldn't keep up with the language of memes, and kinda only partially understood what Ned meant, but he still nodded along.

Suddenly, he felt a pang in his heart. He wasn't used to feeling all these... feelings... but... 

He wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Friday was  _tomorrow_. 

Aiden pushed the thoughts away. For now, he would just focus on this moment.  _Like wasn't there a 1D song about it?_ he thought. It was nice, not worrying about keeping up with his Twitter and ig all the time. Dealing with all the drama. Being in the spotlight. He felt like he was having a good time in some kind of real way.

"Aiden, you good?" MJ quirked an eyebrow and nudged him with her elbow.

"Owwww" Aiden cringed and rubbed the spot where she nudged him (a bit too hard).

"Whoops, sorry" MJ said, and then started laughing, "You're just like Peter," she commented in a quiet voice.

"What?" Aiden replied in his natural accent and feigned annoyance, but then laughed after.

As the group got close to the gelato stand, they caught up unintentionally with Flash and his friend group. Flash was wearing a Gucci belt over olive green khakis and a dark navy polo. He looked fresh with designer sunglasses. 

"Nice. You have nice taste," Aiden complimented Flash while he had his guard down.

"Excuse me, Parker?" Flash retorted back. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the crème frappuccino hair colored boy. "Wait a minute--- who are you?" Flash physically took one step back in surprise. 

 _Oh, bollocks,_  Aiden thought to himself. He was definitely getting more lax on his diguise. Aiden pulled Flash aside. 

"Ahh, ok, I realize that I can't quite bounce back from my... whatever I did back there. Uh, my name is Aiden," Aiden set his hand out for Flash to shake. Reluctantly, and suspiciously, Flash shook the stranger's hand. 

"Oookay? Why do you look---"

"Mate, I don't have time to explain. Let's go back into the line and please please do not tell anyone else," Aiden whisper-shouted to Flash in his normal accent.

"Okay, I won't yeesh," Flash put his hands up.

"For the record, I would  _not_  be wearing this if I were not in a disguise," Aiden gestured at his outfit, "borrowed" from Peter's suitcase.

"Got it," Flash nodded furiously at the more assertive, fashionably adept version of Peter Parker.

As Flash followed Aiden back to the gelato line, he whispered, "Do you have an ig though?" Aiden handed him his own phone with his official Aiden Earle ig page. 

Flash was quite impressed by Aiden's fashion choices, to say in the least. 

\----

r o m e,   i t a l y

t h u r s d a y (a f t e r n o o n)

Peter was rolling over the mistake he made last night in his head.  _Ughh, why wasn't I more careful?_ He thought to himself. He was running out of time--- tomorrow he had to switch back with Aiden. He had to get the information about Mysterio's warehouses, how many there were, all of the locations, and stop him from distributing the positions. And he had only 24 hours to do this before Mr. Fury would find out that he didn't complete his mission, and then kick him out of the Avengers, and then cause him to be forever spider-man until he was old and divorced and jaded from vigilante life that had gone on for way too long and---

"Stop it brain, think of something else," he said, tapping his forehead. He stopped pacing the room and crashed on Aiden's bed, when he spotted his rose gold Mac on the bedside table.

"Hmmm..." Thinking back to the Twitter accident, Peter got an idea. He opened Aiden's Mac, and opened a new window to Twitter. He typed in "quentin bek" and clicked on Qüentin's page. 

"Seee you bekers this friday night, can't wait for a killer show." was the most recent tweet on his account.

Qüentin's tweet was dated... today. Peter's eyes widened. 

He would have to catch Mysterio as Qüentin Bek tomorrow. 

He quickly googled flights to Paris from Rome, but then remembered that he had no money for such a plane ticket. Also, Aiden's show was also in Paris tomorrow night.  _Shoooooot_ , Peter thought and face palmed. 

"Hey Aiden?? I think we have to switch back tomorrow before your concert. I gotta do some really important tomorrow," Peter quickly texted Aiden.

"Mate, I thought that was that plan???" Aiden texted back.

"Oh yeah, whooops," 

Aiden texted back the rolling eyes emoji, and then "I'll see ya there then," 

"K byeee," Peter texted back.

 _Huh_ , Peter thought, _Aiden took that a lot better than he thought_.

 


	8. the concert (FINALE of the spidey switch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Legacy. What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see." -l.m.m. (2015)

 

~**Author's note**~

Hi!! This is the grand FINALE of the series! Enjoy my lovelies ^^

~~~

Friday came all too early.

Aiden had... fun? For once in his life? He wasn't sure how to handle all these new feelings.

Friends? Inside jokes? Laughing at a dumb meme? These were all new experiences. Something he may never be able to experience again.

Weirdly enough, he learned more about Peter in his absence. How he was incredibly smart and talented at basically every subject in school. How close he was to Ned and MJ. His loyalty to Stark and the Avengers (well, he only learned this from Ned, of course). How he had an unmatched desire to _help_ other people. Why would he loose precious hours of sleep to help someone find their lost bike? Or save an elderly man from slipping on ice? Or---?

He was rambling. He had to stop thinking and just... needed to live in the moment. Just forget about the sadness. Numb it with doing stuff all the time.

"Hey Aiden can you hand me my bag, please?" Ned asked him while they were packing up to head to their next destination--- Paris.

"Yeah, of course," Aiden said without thinking. Then he stopped in his tracks.  _I would have never done this before_ , he thought to himself.

"Thanks, man. Ya know you were kind of a jerk when I first met you?" Ned casually observed, unaware that it was the very thought Aiden was stuck on.

"Yeah I was..." Aiden looked down at Peter's ratty Converse and sighed, "Ned... look, I'm sorry, mate, about how I treated ya." Aiden looked at Ned with a pleading look, as if to say,  _I freaking screwed up a lot. More than you might ever know_.

Ned patted him on the shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "It's all good, man," he replied.

Aiden felt an all-too-familiar prick in his eyes.

\-----

Peter, sitting contently in the back seat with his earbuds, was escorted by Mr. Lewis to the airport. Aiden's concert would be tomorrow in Paris, and he had to switch back with him.  _Just one more day of this_ , Peter thought. How weird this whole plan had been...

"Ah, yes, mate, we 'ave arrived! Don't forget ya bags---here, lemme help you with that," Mr. Lewis shoved Peter aside to grab his luggage.

"Wait, Mr. Lewis, won't you come on the plane also?" Peter was caught off guard.

"Sorry, mate, but your going on a private plane. I'll be taking the business class,"

"W-wa-wait. You can't do that! Mr. Lewis, you're coming with me!" He tugged insistently on his sleeve.

"Aiden, since when have you become so social? What happened? Did you take some kind of magic potion back in Rome?" Mr. Lewis' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You've been so strange these past couple a days. It's like you're not---" his eyes noticed the web shooters exposed on Peter's wrists.

 _SHOOT I should've left them with Aiden,_  Peter thought, mentally face-palming.

"Y-you're not Aiden..." Mr. Lewis said quietly, "Who are ya lad? What have you done with Aiden!" Peter couldn't tell if the tone in his voice was more shocked or angry.

"Sir, I'm so sorry!!" Peter threw his hands up in the air. "M-my name is Parker Peter--- I-I mean Peter Parker. I'm just a kid from New York. I came here with my school on a Europe trip. I'm so sorry. Aiden and I met in a small store in Rome, and we just looked so much like, and so we agreed to switch places, and---" Peter spilled.

"Mate, mate, you gotta slow down. Wait, you switched places with Aiden?!" Mr. Lewis' anger was drained away.

"Yeah, we did. It was---well, we both decided to," Peter admitted. His eyes drifted down to his---Aiden's--- crisp white Adidas.

"Why on earth would he do this??"

"He wanted to know what it's like to be a teenager? Like an American teenager,"

"Poor lad. We must've pushed him to the edge,"

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "No, sir, don't be guilty. He told me a bit about this, and... I think it's more to do with his dad than you. You have been nothing but kind on this whole... switch," he laughed awkwardly.

"And what about you, lad?"

"What about what," Peter was geniunely confused.

"The switch. Why'd you do it?"

"Uh I guess I just wanted to help out. He seemed really dead set on this plan, and plus, he's really convincing. Also, it was cool to meet his fans. Wish I could do that with---" Peter clamped a hand over his mouth.  _FUDGE THIS,_  he thought.

"W-wait what? Are you some kind of those Youtube stars??" Mr. Lewis questioned.

"Y-yeah. Sort of," Peter blushed and laughed awkwardly once again. _Well, Spiderman does have a lot of views,_  he thought.

"Alright, Pete. You know where your school group is heading?"

"Paris,"

"Perfect!" Mr. Lewis clasped his hands together. "Let's go find Aiden!"

\------  
f r i d a y

p a r i s,     f r a n c e

The crowd packed into the mediumly spaced venue. Only real fans endured the mosh pit, and his most loyal stans have been in line for a day. Quentin Bek jumped onto the stage with his signature black guitar.

"Alright," Quentin said as tested the mic.

Fans SCREAMED.

"Alright. Who's ready for this show tonight?" He started strumming a riff that paralleled the 1975's sound. A beat picked up with the song.

The crowd went wild. "I LOVE YOU QUENTIN!!!!" a fan from the back screamed.

_We were kissing in the bathroom_

_Club was on fire_

_I smell cigarrettes_

_My burning desire_

_You are a_

_Are a_

_Toxic kinda  liar_

It wasn't long before the crowd was singing along and dancing wildly to Quentin's most popular hit.

But, suddenly, a familiar masked hero swung from the balcony.

"STOP THE CONCERT QUENTIN! OR SHOULD I SAY  _MYSTERIO_!" Peter shouted from his grand entrance.

Quentin was about to pull a rather mediocre guitar solo before Peter yeeted him off the stage. He got up from his feet (though now he had an artsy rip in his jeans), and yanked the cap off of his smoke potion.

"STOP, YOU STUPID SPIDER!" Quentin emerged from the smoke in his Mysterio costume.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT YOUR FANS! THEY LOVE YOU, AND ALSO STOP THIS DUMB RIVALRY WITH AIDEN!!" Peter webbed Quentin's arm behind his back.

"Oh you think you can stop me with one arm?" Quentin lightning blasted the webs off of his previously stifled arm.

Peter covered fans behind him with his free arm. "I'M TELLING YA. YOU BETTER NOT HURT THESE FANS OR ELSE!!" He shouted and waved his hand for the crowd to exit the venue. Quentin walked menecingly towards Peter.

"HELP!! SOMEONE!" A girl about his age with medium length black hair and glasses fell down while the crowd hastily dispersed.

Peter quickly rushed over and helped her up. "Are you okay???" He asked the girl.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Thank you so much," She looked earnestly into his mask.

"Hey can you guys help her get out?? Please and thank you so much" He gently transferred her hand over to a group of Quentin's fans. He quickly turned back to scene of action, but was struck down by a lightning blast. The group gasped and screamed. The girl Peter helped held her hand over her mouth.

"You think you can escape me, Spidey?" Peter struggled to get up from the ground. Thankfully, he had Shuri upgrade his suit a couple months before, so his suit absorbed the kinetic energy he received from Quentin's blast.

"Can you escape  _me_?" Peter quipped back. "KAREN, ACTIVATE WEB BOMBS!" Peter shouted to his Siri-like assistant.

"Activating Web-bombs," KAREN replied in a calm, robotic voice.

Qüentin toppled back as he was struck hard by a stronger force. He was covered in webs and couldn't reach for the last of his smoke potions. The chestnut haired pop star lied on the floor, waiting for his fate.

"Qüentin, I can help you shut down the lab. Please. You don't have to make your chemicals for a bad purpose," Peter pleases gently but kept a cautious distance. Just then, his phone rang, playing a melodramatic acoustic song. He declined the call because  _dang it he was in the middle of a fight with some hipster indie star with unexplainable powers._

"You know... I wanted to make music like that," Qüentin said quietly.

"W-what?" Peter asked and coughed because of the smoke and debris.

"I made music like that. My art. All before this. But I was told that no one would listen to it," Qüentin stopped struggling against the webs he was trapped under. Peter's heart hurt for the struggling artist underneath the Twitter thirst magnet.

Peter nervously scratched the back of his head, forgetting that he still had his mask on. "How bout you play some? S-some of your songs?" He asked shyly.

"Well I would but I'm sorta trapped under here so..." Qüentin replied sarcastically.

"OH shoot yeah sorry sir. My bad," Peter helped remove the webs enclosing his body. After most of the webs were removed, Qüentin pulled out his phone and played one of his lofi acoustic songs. It sounded haunting but ethereal like a mix between Fleet Foxes and Frank ocean, lasting a good 7 minutes with a poetry break in the middle. To be honest, Peter couldn't get into it, but he nodded along politely.

"Hey, Mr. Bek. I'm not really—-I can't really, well, I don't think I  _get_ it but I'm sure there's a lot of people who would. Honestly, just put it on YouTube. I find so many things I never thought I'd like on there," Peter patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"You really think so?" Qüentin's hazel orbs glimmered with hope.

"Oh I  _know_  so," he grinned.

——  
f r i d a y  (  l a t e r   t h a t   n i g h t )

p a r i s,     f r a n c e

Aiden tapped the microphone standing in front of him. "'Ello?" He asked his crowd of adoring stans. The crowd roared and he waited for it to die down before speaking.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. I'm so so grateful for all of you for supporting me through the years, but I have to announce that... this will be my last concert," The crowd roared again and Aiden honestly couldn't tell what kind of reaction it was.

"But... let's not make this a sad night! I had an incredible week, and it's thanks to my new friends that I met in Rome. Also, I'd like you to please welcome my new  _friend_ , not rival, QÜENTIN BEK TO THE STAGE!!" Aiden gave a WOO and clapped as Qüentin rushed out from the curtain. His swoopy hair was artfully distraught and he wore his signature black leather jacket along with a transparent neon white guitar.

"Hello Paris!!" Qüentin shouted in his microphone. The crowd was even more wild. Qüentin caught the eye of Peter, Ned, and MJ in the top middle balcony and gave a quick nod. Peter waved, holding hands with MJ in his free hand.

"Well, first, I'd like to play some  _actual_  1975 songs since some have, well, rightfully said that my songs are similar" Qüentin began strumming his guitar to the chords of Chocolate by the 1975.

"And then... I'd like to play some of my originals for the first time in front of a live audience!! How does that sound?" The group collectively roared in response.

"Ya know I'll just take that as a yes, then" Qüentin flipped his luscious metallic brown hair.

_Hey now, call it a split, cause you know that you will_

_Oh you bite your friend like chocolate..."_

The band kicked in with the rest of the instruments and the audience started clapping along in rhythm.

Aiden joined in at the chorus and bridge, looking genuinely happy to perform for the first time in his career. He waved to Peter in the balcony, and his American metallic brown haired twin waved back to him. 

 

~~~

Author's note:

 

Thank you so much for reading!!! I started writing this in January 2019, and it's finally done. It was so much fun coming up with the characters with my sister and creating Aiden Earle. It was also fun to speculate what Mysterio would be like based on the first teaser trailer of Far From Home, but if he was an edgy pop star rival. Thank you again for reading this Wattpad parody that shall be my legacy for all of eternity. 


End file.
